Many types of electronic or other devices such as small form factor devices utilize input devices to receive user input. Such devices may be waterproofed and/or otherwise sealed. However, input devices included in such devices may form weak points for such waterproofing and/or other sealing. Further, such input devices may disrupt the appearance of the devices.